To Say
by withtheemoglasses
Summary: Seth, or should we say Steph, has always been able to hide the fact that he was in fact a she. Gender Bending fic When Rosalie figures it out, and blackmails Seth into being her friend. Future Jaketh shipping
1. Rosalie would make a good rapist?

I don't own Twilight

Warning: Please don't act like you don't know. Seth Clearwater's a girl. But its not my usual MO. Just read it. You'll see. Oh and for the sake of the story the vampires and werewolves go to the same school.

///Jaketh\\\(1)

I was always flat chested, so changing wasn't never a problem. I was a double A on my best days...or worst considering they got bigger when I had my period. Leah was helpful, by telling the boys to leave her alone so she could change. Reverse Physiology is a wonderful thing. With them peeping on her I had time to pull a baggy sweater on. I couldn't help but be suspicious of the 'cold ones'. But even with his mind reading abilities, her premonitions, his brute strength, the other males ability to feel and change moods, none of them figured me out. It was the pretty one, who I never really understood, who figured me out. And as confusing as she was, her knowing my biggest secret helped me understand her better. I guess it all started when I purposely failed my science quiz. I could go back farther, and blame Jacob and Emmet's bromance for the whole thing, but that'd be stretching it.

Even though it's true.

"Why are you here?" I said as I walked into the Science class.

Rosalie stared up at me from a book. I expected her to glare at something, but instead she smiled. When I look back at it, maybe I should have just ran right then and there when she smiled, but when most people see pretty things, no matter how dangerous they are, they stop and stare for awhile.

There was a whooshing and suddenly I was somewhere else. A clearing of sorts.

"Did you carry me here?" I said astounded at her brashness.

"Yep." Rosalie said nonchalantly, then suddenly pulled my pants down and lifted my shirt up in something that seemed like one fluid motion.

"What...What are you doing?!" I said my face flushing as her hands made their way to my boxers.

She stopped then pushed me down. She began straddling me. "Is there anything you want to do?" she said in one of the most seductive voices I had ever heard.

"Aren't you with Emmet?" I managed to squeak out as her hands roamed up to my chest.

"Yep. I'm actually testing a theory." She said as her hands brushed over the bandages that I used to wrap my chest.

"Which is...?" I said thankful that she had sort of stopped.

Then suddenly she pulled down my boxers revealing the fact that I was indeed female. "How far I'd have to go before you revealed to me that you were a girl."

"I...uh..." I really badly wanted a way to explain it. But nothing but the truth came to mind. And I wasn't going to tell some vampire who kidnaped me the truth. "How did you know?" I asked hoping she would soon get off of me.

She seemed to notice and quickly crawled off letting me fix my clothes. "Well, I had my suspicions, but today was what really helped me figure it out. 1) I could tell you bombed your test on purpose. I don't think a boy would do that unless he was trying to impress his friends, and I don't think the La Push's would be impressed by that. But then, if you were trying to be a boy, you'd probably put stupid answers. 2) You let me carry you all the way out here. I was moving pretty fast, but you didn't complain. Plus you were really light. You look a bit bulkier with your clothes, but when carrying you, you can feel how skinny you are. And finally 3, you didn't react at all to my sexy act. I'm the sexiest chick in school...no most likely in the whole state, and you didn't even get a boner. Not that that's possible but still..."

I blinked at her. "Wow...you're a perverted super genius."

"Who you owe a favor."

"Are you going to black-mail me?" she must of seen the terror all over my face because she her face quickly changed.

"No, I just had our seats switched in Science. I suggested to the teacher it would be a good idea. Emmet is now sitting by Jacob, and you're sitting by me."

"...Why?"

"Oh...well..." she looked almost embarrassed. "Well a lot of people see me as a cold person. And I want to remain cold to them...but I want them to see that I can be nice. So they like me better. So I get more popular."

"Kind of vain aren't we?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yep. But you're gonna change that...Kind of. Your going to be my stupid adorable friend I'm nice to, which shows I'm nice."

I blinked at her.

"Well you're a nice person and people seem to get along with you. So hopefully by getting along with you will make people think I could get along with them. Of course I'm pretty so they'll leave me alone, but I just need to make them think this."

"And in exchange for this you'll help me with Scien-"

"You don't need help, you're just faking it. I can tell that you're smart."

"Fine. You won't tell people I'm a girl."

"Yep."

"Fine." I said closing my eyes getting ready to roll them, but the same whooshing sound was made, and I was quickly back at the school.

So I got ready for whatever was going to happen. But I wasn't really ready. At all.

/////\\\\

(1) Jaketh is the shipping name I made up for Jacob and Seth.

Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Seth would make a good wife?

I don't own Twilight.

///Jaketh\\\

Science was uneventful. They had watched a video, and the teacher had announced that the seating would have some small adjustments tomorrow, but they would still be finishing the video. Seth sighed. She currently sat by Jacob, but she had a feeling by tomorrow she would be sitting by Rosalie.

The rest of the day passed quickly. She went out with Embry, Quil, Leah, and Jacob for a few hours to patrol, but nothing happened. It was 2 am when she finally got home and into bed.

That of course didn't last very long.

"Seth. Get up." said a muffled voice. She poked her head up from under the covers and looked at the blurry figure.

"Jacob?" she said quickly trying to find something to cover her chest. Suddenly strong feminine arms were wrapped around her naked chest.

"Hmm...someone waking you in the middle of the night and you think Jacob, how scandalous."

"Rosalie!" she whispered angrily. "Why are you here!?"

"Eh..partially to see if I could actually get into La Push. You guys really need to work on your security. I me-"

"If you hurt them, I'll...i'll..." Seth had no idea what she would do but she was very angry that Rosalie had possibly attacked her family.

"I didn't do anything." Rosalie said as she tightened her grip on Seth. "And do tell, what would have you done?" she said with an evil smirk.

"I...uh..I would've done something." she said as she tried to get out of Rosalie's hold.

"Well..." Rosalie said, "I also came because I was curious."

"Curious?"

"Yeah I have a few question, like why do you sleep with no shirt, and a pair of boxers over your panties?"

Seth blushed, "How can you te-"

"It's easy, I checked, and I'm the one asking questions here."

"I don't know I've always slept like this."

"Fine. I actually have only one other question. Why are you parading around like a boy when you're a girl?"

"I don't need to tell you that!" Seth said obviously angry.

"Yeah, you're right. I could just ask Edward to find out for me. I mean he doesn't really read your mind a lot since you never really seem to be planing something, but if I ask I'm sure he wouldn't mind, of course he might tell Bella...and then she might tell Jacob, but if you don't want to tell me..."

"Fine!"

(2)

_When I was about 7, right before we moved to La Push, I heard a conversation between my mom and some other ladies about Leah possibly being a were wolf. I had always been a tomboy, so I didn't know any of the ladies, and I guess they probably didn't know about me. They had said that since Leah was female, even if she was able to change, she wouldn't be taken seriously. They had mentioned something about Sam but my brain was already thinking other things. I thought that if I ever was to change I would want to be taken seriously, so I tried to make some sort of plan, but I had a really hard time. That's when we moved. Mom had said I could go play, and called, "Steph, make sure to be careful." Jacob had heard a mangled version of this and proceeded to call me Seth. He introduced me to everyone as 'Seth'. So I went home and told my mom I was 'Seth' now. She had taken it as a joke, but she always made sure to call me Seth. Leah also found out that I was a girl, but she said she found it amusing, and she wanted to see how long the charade would last. She still helps me with keeping it a secret. After my dad died, my mom;s perspective got messed up, and she now believes that I am Seth. And so does almost everyone else in La Push._

(3)

Rosalie blink then lightly kissed Seth's neck. "What are you doing?!" Seth said obviously surprised.

"I'm going to change you into a vampire. You can be my wife. It's stupid that your doing this because girls don't get respect here. If you're a vampire, no one will treat you like that...Well some might, but it won't be because you're a girl, it will be because you used to be a werewolf." Seth gasped as she felt the sharp tips of Rosalie's fangs.

"DON'T!" Seth said obviously scared.

"Why?" Rosalie said retracting her fangs, but keeping her mouth near Seth's neck.

"Number one, You're a girl, so you can't be my spouse."

"We can get a civil union."

Seth ignored her. "Plus, I love it here. Yeah having to pretend I'm a boy is hard, but its also really fun. And I love all my friends, and wouldn't want to leave them." Rosalie pouted. "I'll tell you what, I'll make you a deal. If, everyone finds out I'm a girl, and hates me for it, you can change me."

"Really?" Rosalie said her expression changing.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can try to get everyone to find out, it has to happen naturally."

"Fine. But if you get hurt, you should let me 'tend' to the wounds."

"So if I'm bleeding, I should let you drink it?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"I don't know, you intrigue me, so I want to know how you taste." Rosalie said.

"Fine."

Then Rosalie was gone. "Why does she do that?" Seth thought as she laid back down. She quickly fell asleep.

//.//.//

(2-3) Sorry if this doesn't follow story line, or the story.


	3. Emmet is more gay than Jacob?

I don't own Twilight

(However I do own this wonderful conversation my mom and I had. If you want to hear more about it read (4) at bottom...if not...then don't/this chapter is dedicated to Firemaster101)

I was now sitting by Rosalie. Almost every boy excluding the Cullens and Jacob were glaring at me. "If only they knew," I thought with a laugh, "all the wonderful lesbanish things Rosalie has done to me. I bet they'd all get nose bleed." That was the wrong thing to think. I saw Edward's body tense. I sighed. I couldn't let him know everything just yet so I added a wonderful ending to my thoughts. "Hmm...I wonder what chick thinks that. Rosalie's icy feeling towards everything male obviously means she's been after chick tail." I saw Edward glare, but I figured he was most likely out of my head. But just in case he wasn't I tried not to think anything obvious. However I did pull out a piece of paper.

**Why's your brother read my mind when i sat by you?**

_I don't know probably making sure you weren't planing anything why?_

**I didn't think about the risk and thought about the lesbanish things you did**

_Aw your so sweet. Of course I'd do you right here and now if we could honey, but were in school_

**I didn't say anything about that**

_you were thinking it_

**if i was edward would already be here, with Emmet pummeling me to death**

_oh, big word sure you wanna use that, it might make people realize your smarter than you look._

It was at this point that Emmet and Jacob, who sat in front of us, decided that the teacher,who was doing who knows what in his office which he always did when we watched movies, would no longer care if they turned around and bothered us.

"What you writing ladies?(5)" Emmet said as he reached for the paper. Rosalie slapped his hand and crumpled the paper up.

"None of your business brute, shouldn't you be watching the video?" Rosalie said coldly.

"Shouldn't you ladies be watching the video's instead of debating over who's hotter, me or Emmet?"

"You mean who's gayer than the other, Jacob or Emmet?" I said then mentally cursed myself. Her coldness was beginning to rub off on me, and I had thought it was supposed t be the other way around. I looked to Rosalie, who appeared to be holding in a giggle. Then I made the mistake of looking at Jacob and Emmet's faces. I guess my current outburst had ruined my 'nice guy' act since both of them were staring at me like I had just thrown a box of puppies and kittens out of a window.

"Oh..I... an-am..such..a great..influence." Rosalie managed to say through giggles.

This got both boys out of their haze. "Influence?" Jacob said still staring at me as if the comment I had made may suddenly make me burst into flames.

"Yeah, since lovely little Seth is failing Science Mr. Matthew[i finally gave the science teacher a name!!!] is having me tutor him. Our first session was yesterday's lunch, but today's session is after school." Rosalie was an amazing liar, because even I believed that this had happened even though I knew what happened last lunch.

Jacob looked concerned. "You're failing Science? Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you."

"Well..." I said unsure where I was going. But I am a great apprentice. If my teacher could lie..."I actually had no idea she was going to tutor me. I came in at lunch expecting to get lectured, but instead I got tutored. I still don't get it but..."

"I only worked with you once. By the time I'm done you'll at least be making C's."

I shuddered slightly, not exactly pumped up about the study session.

[...... ....]

The study session went fine. It was what happened after that which was bad. Rosalie seemed sweet, but then as we were walking home she somehow managed to get some guys to attack us. She denied it all afterwards, but I don't think I would've been attacked if I was alone. I had beaten them, not enough to knock them out but enough to get them to go away, but one of them managed to cut me. And that was exactly what Rosalie had wanted. As she tended to the wound, I couldn't help but blush. I would never want to admit it, but she was very intoxicating. However I was thankful when she finished. But only for a few seconds. Then Alice showed up.(6)

||||||| 3||||3|||||3|||||3|||||||

okay so I'm gonna do 5 first cause it's shorter.

(5) Just in case anyone was confused. They don't know Seth is a girl, they're just being asses to him.

(6) Yes, this is a cliffhanger.

now...if you want to laugh:

(4) I had been reading a lot of fan-fiction, and in it if Rosalie was in it she was a gigantic bitchosaraus-rex toward werewolves, mostly Jacob, but Seth wasn't usually in it a lot.(even thought the disclaimer would say he was...lies!!!) So I was a little concerned that the reason why I wasn't getting reviews was because I didn't make Rosalie bitchy enough. I decided to run this idea by my mom. I explained the situation to her and the conversation that followed made me laugh(partially because of what my mom said, and partially because she is so awesome.)

withtheemoglasses(who after this will go by 8) : So should I make her bitchier?

mom(m): um..so your concerned that fans don't like it because this Rosie chick isn't bitchy enough?

8: yeah...

m: you don't think it's because you've changed the gender of one of their beloved characters?

8:other authors do it all the time.

m: in the twilight fandom? don't those fans consist of people who ship themselves with characters?

8:Kind of.

m: and aren't you always complaining about how the fan-girls ship themselves with Seth instead os Seth with Jacob?

8:maybe.

m: so do you think maybe you don't have fans because they all would rather be with Jacob, instead of female Seth being with Jacob?

8:um...well I haven't actually had anything happen with Jacob and Seth yet.

m:But you haven't had anything happen with those girls and Jacob yet either have you?

8:Um..whut?

m: it's not because the Rosie chick isn't bitchy enough, it's because Seth isn't ballsy enough.

8:whut?

m:have you unloaded the dishwasher yet?

8:no.

m: then do it, and bring me my ice cream bar.

I love my mom soooo much.

Oh and I have nothing against people who write stories with Ocs. Some of them are pretty good, but when your a slash fangirl, it makes you sad to see that. And the ones with slash seem to portray Seth as seme...:(

Love everybody!


	4. Jasper is madder than Emmet?

I don't own Twilight

"Alice..." I said quietly pointing towards her.

Rosalie, whose mouth still had my blood on it looked up. "Hey, Alice." she said with a smile. Alice grabbed her and...kissed her. I didn't exactly understand. I thought Alice was with Jasper and Rosalie was with Emmet...but apparently the Cullen's didn't care at all who kissed who.

Alice quickly stopped. The blood that had been around Rosalie's mouth was gone. Rosalie pouted. "That was my snack." she said crossing her arms.

"You've got to learn to share." Alice said licking her lips. Alice then turned to me. "Wow. I had no idea you were a girl. You hide it very well."

"I..." I glared at Rosalie. "W-why did you tell her?!"

"She didn't." Alice said. "I had a vision."

"About?" Rosalie asked.

Alice looked at Rosalie and they appeared to have a conversation.

"Well then you better tell Jasper to stay out of both of our heads." Rosalie suddenly said out loud.

"I already have. And the decision has been made, so-"

"I'll be snacking big time!" Rosalie said with an evil grin.

"And you're going to share." Alice said motioning slightly to me.

"Fine."

"Wait, will one of you please tell me what is going on?" I said angry about being left out of the conversation.

"We can't." Alice said. "If I did, then I'd have to tell Jasper not to read your thought, and that would just cause our problem to speed up."

"I'm fine with that." Rosalie kept leering at me.

"I'm not." Alice said shaking her head at her sister. "Plus, if that decision is made that could change the outcome, and I think the way it is supposed to turn out is very good."

"Why won't you tell meee?" I whined. Neither of them did, and I was sent home curious. And also oblivious to what was currently going on with the male side of the Cullen household.

.//...p.o.v..//..change/..//.

"She told me not to read her or Rosalie's moods." Jasper said confiding in Emmet.

"Do you think it has something to do with Seth?" Emmet said as he laid on the bed.

"Why would Seth have anything to do with this?"

"I don't know. Rosalie's tutoring him, and they were passing notes in class."

"Are you jealous?" Jasper said then began laughing at his 'brothers' embarrassment. "Oh, that's precious. I truly doubt Rosalie would leave you for some half-wit mutt. Then again, with you spending all your time with Jacob..."

"What it that supposed to mean?!" Emmet said anger radiating off of him.

"I'm just saying-"

"Well why wouldn't Alice want you to read her moods? In fact, Alice and Rosalie came home at the same time today. And Rosalie was supposed to have been helping Seth pass Science. What's not to say that Alice and Rosalie weren't both banging with the 'half-wit mutt'!"

This got Jaspers attention. It was true that Rosalie and Alice had came home at the same time. And they both had smelled like wolf. Even on their breath. Jasper and Emmet's blood boiled.

Edward who had been upstairs suddenly got chills. He could hear buzzing constantly of what other people were thinking, but the sudden outburst of hate that had came from below him, and from his two brothers gave him chills.

**I'M GOING TO KILL SETH CLEARWATER.**

//////&/////hate////

I can't figure out when they're going to attempt to kill Seth. It won't be for a few chapters though. I'm not actually going to write the part(because I have a hard time writing for Edward) but Edward gets Jasper and Emmet to calm down. But then Alice and Rosalie keep making their poor husbands hate poor innocent Seth more and more. and then there is attackiness.


	5. Leah would make a good bodyguard?

I don't own Twilight

(lolz. I decided to change my mind. It's all going down in this chapter. Mostly because well... There's only one way, For you, and Slugish are at a stand still. And I only have one chapter left of Three Words...so Edward tried to get the boys to calm down, and they supposedly did. not.)

Today, because Alice also wanted to join in the study group, they planned a study session during lunch. However 5 people who weren't invited also showed up. Emmet, Jasper, Jacob, Bella, and Edward showed up. So Rosalie, Alice, and Seth had to pretend to study. Both Rosalie and Alice chose to tick of their husbands by shamelessly flirting with poor Seth. When Seth couldn't find something in the book Alice would lean over brushing her chest on Seth's arm. Or when telling Seth the answer was right she would lean seductively over Seth and whisper about how smart he was. Seth during this whole ordeal seemed very uncomfortable. Though Jasper was very angry with Seth, when feeling Seth's mood there was nothing there but fright and being confused. Edward was reading Seth's mind, but it was to jumbled to understand. He could make out certain word, but most of it was to confusing. There seemed to be thousands of thought running through Seth's head. All Emmet did was glare at Seth, while Jacob and Bella just watched the scene confused.

(//..//..now it is Seth's p.o.v. for the rest of the story/..//..)

I was humiliated. Jasper and Emmet were most likely planning my death, and Edward was most likely in my head. I kept thinking things a mile a minute trying to keep him confused. It seemed to work. Finally the lunch period was over. I was thankful until I remembered who sat in front of me in Science.

**Stay away from them.**

Was messily written on a empty gum wrapper and tossed back at my head. When Rosalie read it she giggled and threw it to Alice. Alice also laughed. Which didn't help me at all. I was a hundred percent certain Jasper and Emmet would have killed me if it wouldn't have started a war between the vampires and werewolves. Of course I should have been focusing on getting hurt, which they could do, instead of getting killed, which they couldn't.

/../..//../../skip//././...//

I paced around the kitchen. I had a zip-lock bag full of watermelon and every time I passed it I grabbed a piece. Suddenly Rosalie appeared. If I hadn't of gotten used to her appearing, which I had because she seemed to do it all the time, I might have been scared. I knew she had already sped through the house to make sure was no one was home, so I was ready for her first question. "Where is eve-"

"My mom went shopping. The rest of the pack went out."

"oh. Why didn't you go?" she said advancing on me.

"My thoughts are to obvious right now. I would like to keep them in my head."

"How come no one has ever figured you out before? I mean they can see into your head right?" she said coming even closer. She was moving slowly as if not to surprise me just yet, but I could practically feel what was going to happen.

"Kind of. They can read my thoughts."

"So how come they've never caught you?"

"Well do you walk around thinking 'I'm a girl. I'm a girl. I'm a girl'?"

"Not really."

"Exactly. So as long as I don't think about being a girl or girly things I don't get caught. But just in case I don't usually go when I have my period."

"Hmm..." soon she was by my side...well not really by my side. Kind of on top of me, vertically.

"You know the pack left about an hour ago." I said looking out the window at the sun that was slowly setting. "They could be home any minute."

As if on cue there was my sister. She growled, and I could practically feel her thoughts. She seemed to notice that and quickly phased out. She was naked but since we were all girls she didn't seem embarrassed. She just seemed mad.

I wasn't aware of it yet, but her last thought before phasing had been , _"Get away from Seth!" _ And Embry, Quil, and Jacob had heard it.

As Leah stormed into the house she grabbed a short black dress that had been draped over a kitchen chair.

"STAY AWAY FROM SETH!" she repeated yelling at Rosalie. Rosalie found this funny and smirked. She held me closer.

"Why, jealous?" she said as she went to kiss me. I had been able to free my arms and was about to push her away when I was thrown away violently. I hit a tree and I hit it hard. Before I had time to recognize my attacker I was picked up and thrown again. This time I hit my house. With, if possible, more force than before. I could barely see, or hear. My flight or fight senses kicked in, and before I knew it I had morphed into a werewolf. I was finally able to see my attacker...or should I say attackers. There was Emmet and Jasper looking very angry. I could understand why Emmet was angry. His wife had just been molesting me, but I didn't understand why Jasper had attacked me. I later found out it was because Edward had revealed that Alice and Rosalie didn't want to have their moods read because of me. Edward had just figured out my true gender, but Jasper and Emmet were gone before he had the chance to inform them. I may have been in my werewolf form, but I was no match for them. They were two vampires angry for revenge. I was just a poor little bitch pretending to be a Mutt. I was lying on the ground having a hard time breathing. I could notice a view blobs around me. I was later able to identify them as Embry, Leah, Quil, Jacob, Rosalie, Alice, Emmet, Jasper, and Edward, but at that moment I had been falling unconscious. Unsurprisingly it had been Alice who had saved me. I knew I couldn't rely on Edward, and Rosalie had probably been in a fight with my sister, so Alice had solved the problem. She and Edward had tried to stop the boys with blunt force but that hadn't worked. Finally she had screamed, "Read our thoughts!" Seconds after that was yelled Jasper stopped and was able to stop Emmet. Sadly I missed this dramatic display, being knocked out from the beating. And of course my body had choose that as the right time to phase back to human. Leah quickly ran into the house and grabbed me a blanket to cover me, but gasped when she saw the extent of the wounds. I had to filled in on all this information later of course. I was busy being in a coma.

||||||||| ||||| ||||| |||| ||||||||||...||||| ||||||||||

Ahh!!! the fight scene sucked so bad. Can you tell I'm a lover not a fighter? lolz. But love to Lily and firemaster. Thanks for all the reviews.


	6. Bella is more annoying than Seth?

i don't own Twilight

Before opening my eyes I decided to feel the surrounding. Bad idea. Every time I flinched it hurt. So I decided to open my eyes. There was Jasper sitting on a chair reading. I couldn't help but be afraid. This was the person who just attacked me. He obviously had been reading my mood because he looked up.

"Don't be afraid." then he added. "And don't move around if it makes you feel pain."

"Why are you here?" I looked around at my settings. "Or better yet, why am I here?"

"Well...after Emmet and I beat you up, which I apologize for, we decided it would be better to keep you here."

"Why?"

"Less conflict." he said standing.

"Less conflict?"

"Yes."

He then proceeded to explain everything that happened in the three days that I had been knocked out. There had first been an uproar about me being female, then an uproar about the vampires attacking me, then an uproar about Jasper controlling my feeling during the fight and making me submissive. Everyone but Jasper was currently at a meeting between the vampires and werewolves which had already lasted two and a half days.

"So that's why you're here."

Jasper cocked his head and looked at me.

"Basic reasoning. The wolves know you could change moods, so they don't want you there changing moods while there trying to prevent a war between the vampires and werewolves."

"Well...not really a war. We got everyone to agree to no wars. Now they're just fight about you being a girl, and Emmet and my bad decision to hurt you. But aside from that good reasoning. It was probably the way you acted like such and idiot that kept people from finding out your secret sooner."

"So now everyone knows?" I said incredibly sad and scared at the same time.

"Yes. All the wolves in La Push, and the whole Culler family."

"Even Jacob?" I whispered sadly.

"No, even though he was there he completely missed you passing out naked and revealing your body to everyone." Jasper was attempting dry humor.

"Everyone?!" I said suddenly very embarrassed.

"Well no. Just Jacob, Embry, Quil, and Leah. But I assume Leah has already seen you naked. "

I sighed. Jacob seeing me naked. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. "Get out of my head!" I thought angrily. Jasper quickly picked up on this.

"You're in love with him!" he said looking a bit freaked out.

This of course freaked me out when I realized I had probably just unintentionally revealed another deep dark secret to a Cullen. The only reply I could think of to his comment was to look away ashamed. And now there was really no way of keeping out of my head. He could read every feeling I had ever had about Jacob. And this brought up a childish, but painful memory.

_"Hi! I'm Jacob! You're Seth right?"_

_"Actually it's S-"_

_"How old are you?"_

_"Almost Eight."_

_"Oh. I'm nine but that's close enough right Seth?"_

_"Um...actually my name is S-"_

_"When I saw you sister, that's your sister right? When I saw her I was like eww... cause girls are annoying, but then you came out, and I thought we could be friends."_

_"Um..yeah okay."_

_"C'mon." he had said grabbing my hand. "I'll introduce you to all my other friends."_

Jaspers voice broke me out of my flashback. "You've been in love with him since the first time you met."(7)

I still would not look at him. Of course, thankfully, my stomach decided to ruin the dramatic moment by growling. This snapped Jasper out of his serious funk and turned him into a nurse, which by the way was only slightly less annoying.

"Do you need anything to eat?" he said suddenly.

"Yes, but I can get it myself." I struggled out of bed in a lot of pain, but was able to make it to the kitchen. Actually that's kind of a lie. As soon as I got off the bed Jasper picked me up and quickly brought me to the kitchen. There were bags full of food everywhere.

"We didn't know what you would want." he said sheepishly. I was already feeling weak from standing up, so I gave in.

"Could you please cut up an apple and put peanut butter on it?"(8)

Jasper did this quickly and I was soon snacking on my favorite treat. I was somewhat content, but still a little riled from earlier.

Jasper suddenly smiled and I was surprised when Edward, who was carrying Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle, and Esme suddenly appeared. All four girls, including Esme, and Carlisle looked very happy to see that I was awake. Emmet and Edward did not. Both sheepishly apologized. Emmet for nearly killing me and Edward for not telling them soon enough. Just like before with Jasper, I didn't say I forgave them. Because I didn't. They had revealed me to my whole pack, and now I probably was going to be banned...The look on Jasper and Edward's faces revealed to me that I was probably thinking out loud. Well not really out loud, but Edward was able to read my thoughts, and Jasper was able to read my mood.

"I..." I said awkwardly. "D-do you guys want me to leave? Cause I'll leave if I'm burdening you guys."

Rosalie just smiled. "Pssh. You can barely walk. I'm not going to send you to the wolves until you're in tip top shape."

"Oh..." Bella said finally speaking up. "I guess I shouldn't have just texted Charlie to tell Sue that Seth is awake?"

"Edward!" Rosalie said ticked off. "Why didn't you stop her?!"

"Alice told me not to!"

Alice just smiled.

I continued to eat my snack as Bella came over and began pestering me with questions. I answered them all with 'because' just to annoy her.

Within minutes, Jacob, Quil, Embry and Leah were at the door. Leah rushed in and probably would have tackled me if she hadn't have seen me flinch. The boys all looked very uncomfortable.

Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper both all looked like they were having a hard time holding in a case of the giggles. As I finished my snack, I very painstakingly stood up. "Do you guys want to head home?"

"Yeah." Jacob said not exactly looking me in the eye. "And then when you feel better...we have to talk." (9)

"...Okay... but didn't you all come as wolves?" I said trying to figure out how I would get home. Of course before I could get an answer from them I was home. In my room. Rosalie had carried me. She sighed.

"I'm sorry." she said lightly kissing me on the forehead. "I shouldn't have done what I did, and you got hurt."

Then she was gone.

And I daintily set myself on the bed and laid there.

[ jaketh... it's coming]

(7) sorry if this doesn't follow story-line.

(8) This whole chapter was inspired while I was eating apples with peanut butter on them.

(9) for the sake of this story...and my bran...because I don't know the werewolves very well...Jacob is already the alpha male.

Oh and authors note...sorry everybody... May 11th is my birthday... and I has school so...there will not be another update, for quite awhile. I apologize. Maybe I will have time...but maybe I won't. Don't hold your breath.


	7. Jacob still thinks Steph is a boy?

i don't own Twilight.

J . a . K . e . T . h

Jacob stared at **Seth**. **He** was asleep on **his** bed. And Jacob would just keep repeating that until the small mounds of flesh on **his **chest disappeared. Leah looked very guilty ever since they got to the house, and she avoided eye contact with everyone. But that didn't mean that Embry wasn't going to pester her with questions.

"How did Set-Steph do it? How did h-she go almost 10 years without any of us realizing that h-she was a chick?"

Leah simply ignored him. Quil looked extremely uncomfortable, even though all three boys were feeling this. And Jacob didn't know who to be madder at: Emmet and Jasper for attacking one of his betas, Rosalie, Alice and Leah for not telling him that Seth was actually Steph, Steph for lying to him for almost a decade, or himself for never noticing it.

It seemed to boil down to Jacob being mad at himself, and as embarrassed as Quil because of all the times they had been naked in front of Steph, all the times they had said something crude, or for anytime he had hit her.

Steph suddenly lazily opened her eyes. She took in surrounding once again. And then she saw Jacob. And not like the way she saw Jacob everyday. Even though everyday she was very much in love with Jacob, her sudden feeling now were very different. She wanted him and she wanted him NOW. She was thankful for her injuries, because she was afraid without them she may have jumped him right then and there. "Oh God." she thought as it felt like her heart broke into a thousand different pieces. "He hates me, and I've just imprinted on him."(10)

"Hey, Sleeping Cross Dressing Beauty is up!" Embry joked. Leah watched her sister's face fall, and quickly hit Embry in the arm. Quil did the same. Jacob looked towards Steph.

"H-She is really pretty." Jacob thought. "Her long eyelashes, and small nose and cute kissa-NO!" Jacob stopped himself. "Steph is still my good buddy and I'm not going to think... about her... kissable... beautiful..." and then he to felt it. He wanted Steph and he wanted her bad. He however had not been in love with Steph like Steph had been in love with Jacob, so he pushed it to the back of his mind and blamed it on hormones. He turned towards Quil, Embry, and Leah. "I need to talk to you later," he said to Leah, "But I need to talk to Set-Steph now, so could you please leave us-"

"We all sometimes lie to you!" Leah said interrupting him. "And I know we never lie as big as Steph did, but that doesn't mean you can kick her out of the pack!"

Steph's eyes widened. "That's what you're planning to do? Well you said you were going to wait to talk to me until I was better, and I'm not better yet..PLEASE DON'T KICK ME OUT OF THE PAACK!!!" Steph whined.

"I'm Not Kicking You Out Of The Pack." Jacob said through gritted teeth sounding very annoyed, "So can you three please leave." Both boys quickly rushed out, but Leah was more reluctant to leave.

"I know where she's hurt." Leah called. "If you do anything to her, I'll have Rosalie do it to you 10 times worse."

Jacob crossed his arms and stared at Steph.

"I...I'm sorry I lied?" Steph said as if testing the waters.

Jacob just looked at her. He was trying to look serious, but he couldn't stop thinking abut her. "Just..." he barely managed to squeak out. "Don't lie to us like that. If you have any more secrets tell us." he said as he made his way to the door and left.

"How am I supposed to tell you if you walk out?" Steph said as Jacob made his way down the stairs. He barely heard her because of the bagging thought in the back of his head. "_You imprinted on Stephanie Clearwater, your old best friend._" (11)

. j . A . k . E . t . H .

(10) I almost ended it there for a good cliff hanger...but then it would have been to short.

(11) This one is the same as # 10, except now it's Jacob imprinting...so its okay to end there.

There will be at least another chapter put up next weekend. Maybe two...possibly three. But the weekend after that is very iffy...because that's the weekend before finals. but then the weekend after that school is over, so there will most definitely be more entries. Miss your reviews...and monday is my birthday!!! Hurray!!!


	8. Rosalie would make a good robber?

I don't own Twilight.

It had been a whole week since the attack. Steph had healed up nicely, but now did not feel comfortable anywhere. Excluding the Cullen house, but only in Alice or Rosalie's room. Word got out around school, most likely because of Bella, but the story was very unclear. Bella had retold it to Steph so she knew what to expect. To summarize it, before dying Steph's father delutionally told Steph she needed to be the man of the house. So to follow her dead father's wishes she pretended to be a boy. The stories circulating around the compound were just as bad. One was that one of the vampire boys turned her into a girl, while another was that Leah didn't want the werewolf boys to fall in love with Steph so she forced her to pretend to be a boy. No one really bothered to ask Steph about it because they felt that she had betrayed them by lying about her gender. So Rosalie decided to help with solving both problems by moving Steph into her room. It would have worked out better if Rosalie had told Steph this.

When Steph got home from her first day of school as Steph all she wanted to do was lock herself in her room and never come out. However as she made her way upstairs and into her room she gasped. All of her stuff was gone. Everything. Excluding the bed, walls, floorboards, windows, and doors, everything that made up her room was gone. "Is this the way the pack says they're kicking me out?" she thought, and for the billionth time this week she felt her heart breaking. She didn't know where to go, so she decided on the Cullen household. She quickly wrote out a note to her sister, and since she had no things, she simply walked out the door.

_Dear Leah,_

_I wish you could have told me the pack was going to kick me out instead of the humiliation I had to go through today, but I understand if you were not supposed to. I love you, more than anyone in the world, and I will miss you the most. As for the asshole who I thought was my friend, I HATE YOU FOREVER, AND I BLAME YOU!_

_~Steph_

Jacob blinked at the letter.

"Which one of us is she talking about?" Embry said glancing over Jacob's shoulder.

"Why does she think we kicked her out of the pack?" Jacob asked Leah.

Quil walked back downstairs. "I checked her room. Everything is gone."

"When did she have time to do all of that?" Leah said obviously worried.

"She didn't." Jacob said through gritted teeth. "It's those damn leeches again."

Rosalie giggled as she painted Steph's nails. "I haven't done something like this in decades."

Alice smiled. "More like centuries."

"Not that they had nail polish back then." She said as she put another clear coat over Steph's pinky toe.

Steph sighed.

"What?" You're living with us now, and you don't need to deal with those sa-"

"I'm still one of them even if I'm not there! Don't call me savage!" Steph snapped.

"Kay. Sorry, but I mean you should be a little thankful. We got all your stuff for you."

"Yeah." Steph said looking guilty. "I'm sorry. It's just...I...I..." Steph stood up and ran out of the room.

"Where is she going?" Rosalie said getting up to go after her.

"Don't."

"Why did you see-"

"No, just don't. Go spend sometime with Emmet. He's lonely without his other half around." Alice said as she picked up some up the nail polish.

"Jasper!" Steph said rushing into his room. He was seated on a Victorian looking chair reading. He looked up lazily.

"Oh, hi-" then he felt her emotions. He began shaking. "O-oh...god do you need...some hel-help?" he said grabbing on to the sides of the chair trying not to let her emotions take over his.

"I..I'm sorry." she said looking guilty over the pain she could see on his face. "I could ask Edward. He might know better."

Jasper regained his composure. "No, it's fine. Just tell me what's going on."

"I want to know why I got kicked out of the pack, and know how the pack is feeling about me right now."

"You got kicked out of the pack?" he said almost looking surprised.

"Yes, and I want to know why."

"It might be better to ask Edward about that." Jasper said turning his attention back to his book.

Steph had no idea where to find Edward. Number One the house was gigantic, and Number Two he could be somewhere else with Bella. As she made her way to the front door she heard someone pounding on it. At first she confused as to who or what would do this to Cullens, but she quickly recognized the scent. She slowly opened the door to reveal Jacob. Before she had the chance to say anything he grabbed her and ran.

When they arrived at a clearing in a forest Jacob finally slowed down. Steph was out of breath from having to come along, and from having her recently healed arm almost pulled out of it's socket, so her first reaction was to scream at Jacob.

"What The Hell Are You Doing?!" she screamed.

"What The Hell Are You Doing?!" Jacob screamed back at her.

"I'm leaving the pack! That's what you want isn't t!?"

"Who The Hell Gave You That Idea?!"

"You Did When You Threw All Of My Stuff Out!"

"When Did I Have Time To Do That? You Had Your Vampire Friends Move Your Shit!"

"It's not shit." she said on the verge of tears. Jacob noticed. "It's everything I've accumulated from the day I met you. All the comedians we liked CDs, all the music Embry told me about, all of the books Quil gave me, that I pretended not to read even when I actually did, and all the clothes I've torn from changing that my mom or Leah has mended! And you moved it cause you wanted me out of the pack, cause you don't like me any more cause I lied to you!" Tears were now streaming down her face.

Jacob wrapped her in a hug. She tried to resist, but seemed to be weak. That's when Jacob noticed how skinny she was. It felt like he could break her from squeezing to hard. "I didn't throw out any of your stuff, I swear to the first werewolf. And I don't want you out of the pack." He lightly kissed the top of her head. "The moment it finally clicked that you were in fact a girl...I..uh...Im..well..." Jacob suddenly looked very embarrassed.

Steph looked up at him. Quietly she said, "I imprinted on you, because I've been in love with you since the very first day we met."

This caused Jacob to blush more.

"Please say you imprinted on me." she said quietly looking at the ground.

"I did." he said as he lifted up her face and gently kissed her.

/../Jaketh..//.

So...should I add more? If so what? Cause I've got like major spaz brain.


End file.
